Hate Attracts
by sasorin101
Summary: He has a list of what he hates. She's liked by everyone she met. Could she change him or can she be able to like him first?
1. Chapter 1

Confessions.

Ahtrun Zala hated confessions.

He had cold eyes, unfeeling yet calm. Averagely rich, and beautiful.

But he mostly hated the crowd gathering to give him, forcefully, their letters of love and adoration for him.

God, he hated confession and crowds and now, he added another one to his hate-this list. Girls. Again.

First, Athrun thought of it as annoying, never really cared about them nor did he he ever think his actions of nothing towards

the opposite sex had any effect so he just threw away any ideas about it. He didn't care at all. But, the more he didn't

notice them, they all swarm. The guy glared, acted rude, more glaring and threw stuff at them.

Athrun Zala knew that he wasn't taught of such things to solve problems and it didn't work either.

He had no choice, he had to move somewhere else. Goodbye annoying bitches.

Or so he thought.

--

--

--

He's new, fresh, clean and his eyes twitched.

Was this his new school? Full of stupid looking people coming from all sorts of crappy places,

there was something wrong about this, standing in front of the people he never had the time to talk to or even try to.Seeing as everyone just needed to adjust their uniforms a bit to have the girls all naked and the guys screaming in craziness.

He didn't like it at all.

Another one to add to the list.

Wow, so many to hate in the world.

"Students." the teacher with the unshaved beard said groggily, "Listen this is Mr. Athrun Zala." he pointed. "He's new here, please treat him with good hearts."

One of the students, raised her hand, " What's his phone number?" and asked a weird question. The teacher just raised a brow. Athrun didn't listen surprisingly.

" Sorry Len, that's confidential. Get another guy's number outside campus." the girl pouted cutely. She knew herself well to make such a cute face, anyone would fall for this, she thought. If only she knew what the new student thought.

"Ugly." he whispered. Fortunately no one heard it.

knock. A head popped out the door, Guy with glasses. Usual.

"Sir Miller, the office got the data wrong, Mister Zala isn't suppose to be in this class. His in the higher level above."

"Oh. then get him upstairs, please."

then bowed.

--

"Goodbye Mr. Zala, it was nice meeting you." he said and waved towards the retreating form of Athrun, the emerald eyed boy didn't look at him. The girls swayed with a sigh, probably of sadness.

"BYEBYE! call me new student, YOUR HOT!! Here's my numb--!" a guy from the class pushed a towel inside Len's mouth before she could finish. Maybe they were really annoyed by her now too.

--

--

"Why did you transfer here?" glasses dude asked.

No answer.

"Are you gonna answer me?"

Silence.

"Can't speak? Deaf?"

Just walking. Persistent little person. Why do you keep asking questions that are unimportant?

"Shut up." Athrun replied, finally, and he's eyes glared cold ice under the little man.

"Um, ok."

Oh now he was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

BAM

_BAM!_

Cagalli closed the door of the principal's office.

Angry, obviously.

Why was she angry?

We're here to start.

"The _star_ level?! I can't transfer to that section!" the blond yelled slapping her hands on the table.

"Cagalli, we have to do that it's the only way for your work to be noticed by your father." he said calmly, principal La Flaga said with a sigh. He was young, his facial features looking good as ever and he could be the number one, the only principal who has got so many girlfriends before the age of twenty-seven but after meeting the woman of his dreams, being a playboy stopped.

Now, as far as we know, Cagalli is angry.

For what? Because to her the _star _level is a complete and utter glory of snobby richness, she's rich too (being the daughter of a CEO. durh) but that doesn't change a thing. The fuming blond hates them, and they hate her. Cagalli's an artist, a sculptor to be exact. She makes her sculptures in the average level rooms cause to her it's much better hanging out with them and working with them than slacking off with them snobby kids upstairs.

And Mr. La Flaga telling her to transfer is like making her go_ boom _into pieces of little itsy bitsy rock at an earthquake.

She likes her normal class, she likes her classmates, well not all of them but they're friendly enough and she can prove that she can do her art form at any place, at any environment!

"Mwu!!" she hollered, making a small crack on the table she's been grabbing onto the whole time. "I know you're only trying to help me but please understand that I can prove to father that I love my art and I won't become a terrible person here." This time with a more perceptive tone and her hands lowered to her sides, Cagalli tried her best to convince Mwu about her own problems should be solved on her own.

"Cagalli… it's not that your father calls me about this but, I want you to know that this will help you, and that this is just the beginning. You'll have more time to _'grow'_ when you move to the upper classes. Trust me, it's much better." The blond man encouraged her, looking straight and his face in a fatherly phase.

"Alright…"

"Good luck Miss Attha."

"You owe me chocolate for this." She said turning back and out of the office.

Mwu smiled then drank his coffee and spurt it out so suddenly, oh, he just remembered, he doesn't drink dark-- yesterday's coffee.

"I so gotta tell that secretary to get this off my table in the afternoon."

-- -- --

"Class!" the teacher roared, smacked a folded sheet of newspaper to call his students' attention. " Cagalli will be transferring classes today so wish her good luck cuz' it's gonna be the _star_ level she' going to!!"

Everyone cheered, happy for their classmate to be going where she belonged to… _arhgg._

"Thanks everyone," her mouth turns into a grin." but I'm gonna miss you."

She had lost this time but her father will not, ever,ever... do this kind of persuasion again. He knows Mwu can make her do _some_ things (like buy his super uber delicious cakes!! He is so bad, he didn't even give her a slice.) but when the time comes she'll finish what she needs to do and find her own path in life. Without the help of her father. Their argument lasted in days before her father could say 'yes' to what she wanted, she outwitted her father by taking her savings and enrolled herself to _Junius_ High school without him knowing anything. He just found out about it after she confessed because she got caught trying to climb out the window in the middle of the night. That's why he just had to say YES!!

-- now everyone echoed _"we'll miss you...". _her classmates probably thought _" she must've waited for this to happen since she's a hard worker..._" or _" its her destiny". ( omahgawd destiny!!)_

Cagalli didn't want to say anything anymore. This day was her last here and tomorrow is her first day to confirm herself, she'll finish what she started. And most likely with more snobbish people on her back.


End file.
